Seducer
by Caesarinn
Summary: Mereka bagai Toxin bagi satu sama lain. Nikotin ketika menjelajahi. Sedative yang menenangkan disuatu waktu. Dan mereka menikmati kebersamaan. Apakah salah?... Hunkai Sekai Sejong


_Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin Mature content Romance – Love hate relationship_

 ** _Script writer : Caesarinnn Fitrialvio__**

 ** _Collaboration season._**

 _Mereka bagai Toxin bagi satu sama lain. Nikotin ketika menjelajahi. Sedative yang menenangkan disuatu waktu. Dan mereka menikmati kebersamaan. Apakah salah?..._

 **FULL OF MATURE SCENE**

 **YOU MUST BE IN 19 OR MORE TO READ THIS FICTION**

 **HARD TO WARN YOU!**

 __The Beginning__

Sehun sedang dalam mode berjuangnya. Merapatkan kedua kelopak mata meski pikiran masih jauh berlarian."Sial!"Dia mengumpat bosan. Anak brengsek itu sukses membuat hatinya tidak tenang sama sekali. Inginnya mengabai, tapi anomali. Pikiran tak sejalan dengan hati.

Merapalkan umpatan sebagai mantra. Menyusun rencana keji demi sebuah acara pembunuhan paling fenomenal abad ini. Sehun benar – benar ingin memusnahkan Kim Jongin dari lingkungannya agar tak mengganggu lagi kehidupan damainya.

Dari arah depan terdengar bunyi gema anarkis dengan korban si pintu jati yang mengesankan. Sehun meloncat dari ranjang, membiarkan kancing piyama satin terbuka dan berkibar akibat lari jarak pendek didalam lorong rumah panjangnya.

"Darimana?"Satu partisipan dengan _bennie_ hitam bertengger diatas kepala, jaket kulit menggantung malas diatas pundak serta lollipop rasa strawberry dijilat manja oleh si empunya. Retina Jongin membola, matanya memindai sosok Sehun dengan tubuh atletis terpampang nyata. Pupilnya membesar luar biasa, membiaskan visualisasi menggoda Oh Sehun dalam potret ingatan. Ia langsung membingkai. Sehun sungguh menggoda dengan perut kotak itu. _Err_ , Jongin sungguh ingin !.

"Wonsik sialan! Hanya menyisakan enam ratus lima puluh dua meter untukku berjalan!" Jongin merenggangkan ototnya. Berusaha mengusir rasa lelah, meniadakan pikiran kotor akibat menggiurkan serta menggodanya tubuh milik Oh Sehun.

"Aku lelah! Selamat malam!"Jongin berlalu. Berniat melawati manusia dengan paras bak dewa itu begitu saja. Keberadaan Sehun hanya sebagai penghias pintu utama. Ia mengabaikan. Dengan tanda kutip.

"Siapa yang membiarkanmu pergi?" Sepertinya Sehun akan mengadakan sidang dadakan. Ia menatap nyalang Jongin yang melewati pundaknya. Ia heran. Mengira – ngira Jongin menggunakan standar Detroit untuk ketetapan waktu kesehariannya. Disebut juga sebagai _Estern Standart Time_ atau waktu Timur dibelahan bumi bagian barat. Perhitungannya berdasarkan waktu matahari rata – rata di garis bujur tujuh puluh lima derajat Bujur Barat. Menganggap dini hari sebagai siang di waktu Korea setempat.

"Kemana lagi motor besarmu kali ini?" Sehun menahan lalu menarik lengan Jongin. Berhadap – hadapan dalam jarak yang tepat untuk berciuman. Membiarkan napas mereka beradu. Panasnya udara di sela jarak membalut bibirnya begitu saja. Jongin membola sempurna. Arena balap kuda dalam hatinya telah ramai akan sorak heboh. Respon jantungnya bak ombak di pantai yang berisik.

"Kau menggimbal rambutmu?" Nada suara lelaki dengan paras bak dewa menggelegar nyaring. Memekakkan telinga, meski Sehun tetap tampan dengan rambut sehitam arang yang sedikit berantakan. Lelaki satu ini memang kolot. Tak tahu yang sedang menjadi _trend_ dikaula muda. Sepertinya.

Mengabaikan bennie hitam yang teronggok mengenaskan dibawah kaki akibat tarikan Sehun. Jongin melepaskan cengkraman tangan besar Sehun di lengannya. Ia benar – benar lelah saat ini. Membutuhkan waktu agar tubuhnya tidak terasa semakin remuk. "Aku akan mendapatkannya lagi nanti" Tersenyum kecil lalu dengan sangat terpaksa berjalan menjauh, meski Sehun sayang untuk dilewatkan. Lelaki ini bagai Zeus, Rajanya para dewa yang secara lancang telah menguasai seluruh bagian dan seluk beluk hatinya. Hati Jongin.

Berlari kecil menuju tempatnya beristirahat. Ke kamarnya seraya berseru."Aku akan menumpang lagi besok, Paman!" menghiraukan segala umpatan sinting sudah melayang – layang dibelakang kepala Jongin.

Jongin benar – benar si brengsek kecil sialan. Tak ada hari tanpa kerusuhan yang dibuat Jongin, ujung – ujungnya pasti lagi – lagi Sehun yang kena semburan ibu bocah itu. Sungguh menyebalkan, ia hanya ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan hidup tenang, menikmati hasil jerih payah sebelum ia mencari istri dan menikah. Tapi sungguh keberuntungan yang sial, Jongin justru datang mengganggu hidupnya. Lagi!

Sedari pagi Sehun sudah berlarian kesana kemari, kamar mandi – dapur – kamar Jongin. Rotasinya itu – itu saja, meski nyatanya kamar mandi ia lewati beberapa kali hanya untuk mengabaikan _shaving cream_ yang terbuka mengenaskan didepan wastafel.

Mengingat _Shaving cream_ graftonnya dan Kim Jongin, rasa – rasanya amarah Sehun bisa saja membludak mengerikan setiap saat. Ingin sekali mengoleskan krim pencukur itu diatas rambut gimbal Jongin lalu membotaki rambut anak itu. Sehun masih begitu dendam akan aksi anarkis keponakannya beberapa waktu lalu tentang bolu velvet yang terhias indah dengan _Truefitt and Hill_ mahal. Satu kelakuan ajaib Jongin yang mendasari Sehun untuk segera menendang bokong anak itu hingga ke sungai Nill. Siapa tahu Jongin akan kapok karena tendangan itu.

Hari semakin siang dan Jongin dengan tak tahu diri malah ongkang – ongkang kaki melanjutkan tidur cantik, dengan rambut gimbal yang berantakan sebagai catatan.

Sehun ingin sekali menarik paksa rambut Jongin hingga keakarnya. Sudah hampir dua puluh kali ia keluar masuk kamar Jongin hanya untuk membangunkan anak itu. Jika saja tak mengingat Ibu Jongin yang jauh lebih cerewet dibanding nenek Kowalski, _yeah!_ Jika saja Kowalski memiliki seorang nenek. Sehun pasti akan mengabaikan kalimat Jongin kemarin tentang _menumpang_. Bayangkan saja siapa yang akan menumpang dan siapa yang sedang bersantai. Kim Jongin adalah gambaran paling tepat untuk seorang berandal malas yang paling merepotkan abad ini.

Jongin baru bangun lima belas menit kemudian, ketika Sehun menjejalkan roti bakar miliknya kedalam mulut Jongin yang sedikit terbuka ketika tidur. ' _Uhuk…_ ' dan bonus semburan roti serta liur Jongin ke wajah super tampan Oh Sehun. _Ewh!_ Menjijikkan!

"Yaaa! Oh _idiot_ Sehun!" Jongin langsung berjingkat dari posisi tidurnya."Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan hah?!" Kemudian memukul – mukul lengan Sehun yang tengah terpingkal di pinggiran Kasur. Sangat lama dan sangat keras. Ingatkan Sehun bahwa keponakannya ini adalah seorang lelaki berotot yang cukup tangguh. Tenaganya jika dalam mode serius tak bisa diabaikan.

Sehun berusaha menghalau pukulan Jongin, tapi ia sendiri sibuk tergelak dengan keras, tak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menghindar dari pukulan keras itu. Tanpa diduga, Jongin kehilangan kesimbangannya, terjerembab ke lantai dan berguling.

Jangan kira Sehun masih ditempatnya dan terpingkal jenaka. Karena Jongin juga ingin menjadikan si lelaki berparas bak dewa itu sebagai korban juga. Ia menarik lengan sang paman dan mereka terjungkal diatas lantai bersama.

Layaknya drama picisan seperti yang selalu Ibu Jongin tonton hampir di setiap waktu. Bibir Jongin secara tak sengaja menempel sempurna diatas bibir Sehun. Retina keduanya yang berbeda warna membola lebar. Saling menatap kedalam bola mata masing – masing cukup lama. Menyelami potret paras satu sama lain di dalam sana.

Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Jongin menegang hebat diatasnya. Tangan yang berada pada sisian pinggang ramping Jongin pun perlahan bergerak meremas. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Jongin memiliki mata yang sangat indah.

Bola mata dengan iris kecoklatan itu berlarian menatap mata Sehun. Fraksi – fraksi tak terduga meletup – letup tak beraturan membentuk sebuah dentuman hebat dan kuat di balik ronnga dadanya. Secara mengejutkan, Sehun membalik posisi mereka, menindih Jongin dan membawa ciuman tak disengaja itu dalam sebuah lumatan sensual yang keras dan dalam.

Sudah sangat lama bagi Oh Sehun hidup sendiri dan _he lost the sweetness of the candy, and know seems like he found it_. Sesuatu dalam dirinya meneriakkan adiksi yang begitu tiba – tiba pada bibir Jongin. Memabukkan dan menggairahkan. Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja bibir Jongin serasa vodka ringan yang menenangkan. Sekaligus Wine yang membuat ketagihan.

Dari yang terlihat oleh retinanya bibir Jongin memiliki bentuk yang kenyal, ranum dan penuh. Ternyata rasanya jauh lebih nikmat. Melebihi ekspetasinya dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Selain seperti Vodka ringan yang membuat damai. Belahan bibir keponakan tirinya seperti _a_ _drugs andheroin_. _Too addicted._

Lumatannya terus berlanjut. Mengabaikan waktu sempit yang terus memburu. Ditambah suara desahan tertahan Jongin yang kualahan antara mengimbangi atau menolak ciuman Sehun. Tangan si paman sudah berada di atas, disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jongin. Sedang Jongin mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Sehun. Ini pelecehan dan sialnya begitu memikat. Begitu menggelora. Bibir tipis nan panas milik sang paman membuatnya serasa terbang. Mabuk kepayang.

Sehun sudah kehilangan kewarasan dan kendali dirinya. Ia buta akan kenikmatan hingga ciumannya semakin pun bertambah menuntut. Jongin kualahan dan ia mengimbangi pada akhirnya. Membalas cumbuan panas pamannya yang seolah kesetanan. Jongin kira ini adalah tantangan. Sang paman ingin menunjukkan dominan yang sebenarnya.

Berbekal pikiran itu, Jongin pun ikut andil dalam lumatan kasar dan keras. Keduanya saling beradu dan menciptakan percikan panas. Melibatkan lidah yang saling melilit dan beradu kasar pula. Jongin menggigit bibir atas Sehun secara kasar, sementara Sehun sendiri tengah menyesap bibir bawah Jongin keras. Keduanya bermain seolah kesetanan. Sama-sama hilang kewarasan. Lupa akan kendali diri.

Di menit berikutnya, Sehun membawa bibirnya untuk menyesap leher jenjang Jongin. Mencetak jelas warna kemerahan pekat pada perpotongan leher sang keponakan. Sensualitas yang Sehun bawa sungguh menggairahkan. Namun, tak berselang lama. Pria tiga puluh satu tahun itu terkesiap. Menatap wajah Jongin yang sama terkejutnya. Kemudian buru – buru berdiri. Rasa canggung pun menghampiri dan menginvasi.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan kikuk. "Kau memang idiot, Oh Sehun!." tapi Jongin masih tetap bar – bar. Sehun menegang. "Kau menjejalkan roti bakar kedalam mulutku!." Sehun kira Jongin akan protes tentang ciumannya tadi. Nyatanya anak itu hanya protes tentang insiden rotinya.

"Salah siapa yang tak kunjung bangun hingga ayam diluaran sana sudah menetaskan telurnya?" Ungkapan yang Sehun ucapkan sungguh terdegar sangat aneh. Namun, Jongin malah terfokus pada bibir atas pamannya yang sedikit berdarah akibat, ehm… ulahnya. Hei, ini bukan salahnya! Oh Sehun gila si pria tampan dan panas ini yang memulainya! Oke!

"Emm Paman..." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tergagap ketika ingin memberitahu sang Paman.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan, Kim Jongin!" Tatapan Sehun sungguh sangat menakutkan dan menggelikan diwaktu bersamaan. Melihat kedua alis yang menukik tajam itu, Jongin hampir – hampir meledakkan tawa.

"Bibirmu!" Jongin malah berjalan pelan mendekat. Mengusap bagian bibir Sehun yang terluka dengan ibu jarinya. Pasti perih. Pikirnya.

Ia dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika disadari bahwa sang paman sudah melihatinya dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda dan memukau.

Pandangan hangat yang sangat menenangkan. Jantungnya uring – uringan tak karuan. Hingga beberapa detik selanjutnya keduanya kembali menatap pada bola mata masing – masing.

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai. Yang jelas, mereka kembali saling melumat bibir masing – masing. Menyorakkan adiksi memabukkan yang terasa candu bagai nikotin berbahaya. Sementara tangan Sehun mulai melingkar pada sisian pinggang Jongin. Si lelaki berkulit tan justru membawa tangannya kebelakang kepala Sehun. Memeluk lehernya. Keduanya saling melahap disertai anggukan kepala ringan. Mengabaikan waktu yang terus berdenting lembut menjadi melodi pengiring kemesraan.

Lagunya memikat, dan keduanya sama – sama terpikat sudah. Melupakan segalanya, termasuk kebencian yang sempat menginvasi hati. Debaran jantung bagai sedative yang menenangkan. Percikan rasa nyaman yang tak disengaja itu berbahaya.

"Sehun adikku! Jongin anakku! Dimana kalian?! Kim Yuri datang!."

Kerutan dalam hadir di kening sang pemilik paras bak dewa saat Jongin menjadi yang pertama menjauhkan wajah. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Menimbulkan fraksi tak nyaman di dadanya. Jongin menjilat bibirnya yang basah nan bengkak sembari membenarkan tatanan rambut berantakan seperti baru tersapu angin. Sedangkan kedua tangannya masih mengalung di leher sang paman.

"Paman Sehun.. ibuku datang..."

Sehun mengerang sedang pandangan masih terpaku kepada bibir Kim Jongin yang mengkilap sehabis dijilat oleh sang empunya. Kedua sudut bibir milik anak itu terangkat karena tertawa jenaka. Pikirannya kosong. Mengabaikan sang kakak yang terdengar berjalan mendekat pada kamarnya. Ketukan heels kentara nyata. Jongin yang kembali menjilat bibirnya menimbulkan kemelut nafsu di dalam dadanya.

Rongga dadanya penuh dengan suara debuman keras saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mengkilapnya kembali di jilat oleh sang empunya, membuatnya refleks memajukan wajah untuk menggapai bibir itu.

Tiga lumatan ia berikan pada bibir menggoda milik Jongin. Berniat memperdalam ciumannya namun anak itu sudah terlebih dahulu melepaskan belitan tangan di lehernya dan berlari menjauh menuju pintu kamar sembari tertawa renyah.

"Sialan..."

Sehun mendesis, berniat menyusul langkah Kim Jongin dan kembali menggapai pinggang ramping milik lelaki itu agar ia dapat merasakan kembali candunya bibir layaknya heroin. Namun tungkainya berhenti di langkah kedua. Bertepatan dengan Kim Yuri yang datang membuka pintu. Wanita itu memandang keduanya dengan helaan napas lelah. Menduga jika adiknya tengah bertengkar dengan sang anak. Seperti yang selalu terjadi di pagi hari.

Sehun tak melewatkan bagaimana Jongin tengah balas menatapnya di balik tubuh sang ibu. Lelaki Tan itu tersenyum sebelum mengerling nakal padanya. Sudah ia duga debuman jantung begitu kuat ia rasakan saat sang keponakan berkedip cepat sebelum menjilat bibirnya pelan nan menghayati. Menggodanya untuk kembali tak waras. Mengajaknya untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih dari idiot. Dan berhasil. Tentu saja. Lihat saja tatapannya yang tak bisa berpaling dari bibir penuh serta ranum milik Jongin.

"Bertengkar lagi?." Yuri bertanya sembari berkacak pinggang. Melirikkan matanya saat sang putera memeluk lehernya dari belakang sebelum mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Paman Sehun yang memulainya duluan ibu! Dia ingin bermain-main denganku. Oh Sehun idiot memang sangat menyebalkan!."

Yuri mengernyit. Tak biasanya sang adik yang memulai pertengkaran. Biasanya Jongin yang pertama membuat Sehun kesal. Setelahnya adiknya akan menelepon dan berkeluh kesah tentang sifat menyebalkan milik sang putera. Yuri hanya bisa meminta sang adik untuk bersabar. Terkadang ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sehun tentang sifat menjengkelkan Jongin. Yang ia tahu puteranya itu kebalikan dari menyebalkan, itu menurutnya. Puteranya adalah seseorang yang menggemaskan, bukan menyebalkan!.

Sehun masih terdiam. Kernyitan di kening Yuri semakin bertambah menyadari jika tatapan yang di beri sang adik pada puteranya terlihat berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya. Yuri ingin tahu lebih jauh namun ia tak bisa menduga-duga.

"Ada apa ini?." Yuri kembali bertanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi karena puteranya ikut diam dan balas menatap sang adik. Ia kembali melirikkan matanya pada Jongin. Tajam tatapannya mengarah pada bibir sang putera yang terlihat bengkak.

"Jongin.. apa bibirmu terbentur lantai setelah bertengkar dengan Sehun?", "Tidak." Jongin tersenyum dengan tatapan tertuju pada sang paman yang masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

"Paman Oh Sehun membuat bibirku seperti ini ibu, bibirku sangat sakit." Jongin terkekeh sebelum menatap sang ibu yang masih memangdangnya dengan kernyitan dalam di dahinya yang mulus.

"Dia.." Ia tersenyum, kembali menatap Sehun yang sekarang terlihat menegang. Khawatir dengan apa yang akan di katakannya. "Pokoknya paman Sehun idiot yang melakukannya! Cepat pukul dia! Hmmp- ibu!." Jongin menjerit saat ibunya mencubit bibirnya. Ia lekas menjauhkan wajah. Bungkam dengan jantung bertalu secepat pacuan kuda saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Menghela napas lega kemudian karena lelaki itu hanya melewatinya beserta ibunya.

"Aku akan memasak sarapan. Lebih baik kita sarapan bersama. Kau tahu noona aku sudah membuatnya jika saja anakmu itu tidak menyebalkan dan membuat _shaving cream_ ku menjadi tak berguna."

"Baiklah, baiklah aku ikut sarapan." Yuri membalas sebelum ikut memballikan tubuhnya. Langkahnya berhenti menyadari bahwa sang putera masih bergelayut manja di lehernya. Maka ia menoleh ke belakang. Memberikan tatapan sayang pada puteranya. Jongin meringis mendapatkan tatapan itu. Sejak dulu tatapan sayang ibunya itu terlihat menggelikan di matanya!.

"Kim Jongin.. cuci mukamu atau mandilah sayang.. Kompres bibirmu juga dengan es hem?." Jongin mengulum bibir saat ibunya menatap bibirnya tanpa berkedip. "Asal kau tau anakku, bibirmu bengkak sekali seperti habis berciuman!." Ia lekas menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi. Mengabai ibunya yang menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan dalam sarat akan rasa ingin tahu.

"Kenapa anakku terlihat salah tingkah?."

Sehun tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika Kim Jongin selalu memakai parfum dengan wangi feminin. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika keponakannya menggunakan tangan kiri untuk memasukkan potongan sarapan ke mulutnya. Ia tak penah tahu jika Jongin memiliki jemari ramping dengan kuku yang terawat. Saat ini ia melihatnya. Bagaimana jemari keponakkannya yang terdiam di atas meja membuat atensinya terpaku kesana. Jongin duduk disampingnya. Parfum yang digunakan lelaki itu membaur bersama udara dan tercium kuat olehnya.

Jongin tengah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya. Mereka membicarakan suatu hal yang tak ia mengerti. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendengarkan dengan pandangan terpaku pada jemari ramping milik lelaki itu.

Sehun baru menyadari jika tawa Kim Jongin sangatlah renyah membuatnya tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap lengkungan sudut bibir lelaki itu yang terangkat indah. Jongin memang sering tertawa dan biasanya tawa itu selalu membuatnya jengkel bukan kepalang. Kim Jongin itu sangat menyebalkan sebelumnya. Seringkali membuatnya tersulut amarah dan memikirkan kemarahan itu seharian penuh. Namun saat ini, mengapa tawa lelaki itu mendadak menjadi shymphoni yang menenangkan hati?.

Saat punggung tangan mereka di atas meja tak sengaja bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba saja fraksi menyenangkan dan dentuman kuat ia rasakan di dalam rongga dada. Hal sama yang ia rasakan saat mencium bibir milik keponakannya itu. Menggiurkan serta memabukkan.

"Sehun, bagaimana kunjunganmu ke panti asuhan kemarin? Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak panti?."

"Hem?." Sehun mendongak dengan pandangan tak fokus. Kim Yuri tengah menatapnya seraya mengernyitkan kening di sebrang meja. Ia berdeham sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menghalau suara tawa renyah Jongin yang menginvasi benak.

"Kunjunganku lancar _noona_. Dan anak-anak disana dalam keadaan baik. Seperti biasa, mereka menyukai hadiahku."

Sehun tersenyum. Mengingat kembali kunjungannya ke panti hari lalu. Dimana anak-anak disana tertawa bahagia dan menyukai hadiah yang ia bawakan. Sehun mengingat bagaimana ibu panti memeluknya penuh sayang. Rindu tak jumpa selama berminggu-minggu karena kesibukkannya.

Walaupun sekarang ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan, tapi sebisa mungkin ia meluangkan waktu mengunjungi panti yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama 13 tahun, sebelum keluarga Kim mengadopsinya dan menjadikannya salah satu bagian dari mereka.

"Paman.."

Sehun mendesis saat Jongin dengan sengaja meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Bisa saja ia menepis tangan itu karena sebelumnya ia selalu jengah dengan sentuhan yang anak itu lakukan padanya. Namun tidak saat ini. Lelaki berparas bak dewa itu memilih menoleh, balas menatap sang keponakan yang sekarang tengah tersenyum seraya menopang pipi dengan telapak tangannya yang lain.

"Kapan kau akan mengajakku pergi ke panti juga? Asal kau tahu paman Sehun, aku sangat menyukai anak kecil."

Sehun tak melewatkan bagaimana pandangan berbinar Jongin layangkan padanya. Ia berniat membalas dengan senyuman, namun tak jadi ia berlakukan karena keponakkannya itu tiba-tiba saja menggodanya. Jari-jari kaki milik Jongin yang telanjang tengah mengelus punggung kakinya di bawah meja. Sialan!.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat anak itu menatapnya dengan ulasan senyum di bibirnya yang penuh. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada retina sang keponakan yang menyimpan sejuta arti disana. Yuri yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya mampu mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Merasa tengah menonton drama picisan di sore hari walau nyatanya bukan. Dimana sepasang kekasih tengah saling menatap dan mengabaikannya. Lagipula hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Adiknya tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih dari puteranya bukan?.

"Paman.. bukankah kau akan mengantarku? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Sarapanku sudah selesai."

Kim Jongin tetaplah seoarang anak bebal dan bar-bar. Walaupun lelaki itu memakai parfum dengan wangi feminin dan merawat kuku jarinya dengan baik tak berpengaruh dengan kebiasannya menyetel musik dengan volume keras di dalam mobilnya. Kedua kaki lelaki _tan_ itu naik ke dashbord mobil sehingga menghalangi pandangannya pada spion samping. Jangan lupakan rambut gimbal ala penyanyi reggae Afrika juga.

Biasanya ia akan memukul kepala belakang milik keponakannya itu karena berhasil membuat kepalanya pening bukan main. Dan pastinya Jongin tidak mengindahkan peringatannya malah ikut bernyanyi dengan nada tak beraturan membuat mobilnya terasa seperti bar dadakan.

Namun saat ini Sehun membiarkan itu terjadi. Membiarkan Kim Jongin bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang terkadang tak mencapai nada pun tubuhnya yang tak mau diam karena mengikuti alur musik. Ia hanya fokus menatap jalanan dengan pikiran tak tentu arah. Kim Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan musik seraya memiringkan tubuh untuk menatapnya membuat pikirannya bercabang seketika.

"Paman Oh Sehun yang tampan, kenapa kau hanya diam? Biasanya kau marah atau memukul kepalaku tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa aku tidak membuatmu kesal?."

Mobilnya sudah terparkir di depan Universitas tempat Jongin menuntut ilmu. Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa mau membalas pertanyaan dari keponakannya. Pikirannya kosong saat parfum feminin milik Jongin lagi-lagi menginvasi indra penciumannya. Maka ia memejamkan mata. Agar bisa menikmati fraksi menyenangkan di rongga dada serta dentumannya yang mendadak cepat. Ia sungguh menyukai wangi parfum milik Jongin begitu pula keberadaan tangan sang keponakan yang sekarang mengusap bahunya untuk mencari perhatian.

"Oh Sehun... apa aku sudah membuatmu benar-benar kesal saat ini jadi kau hanya diam?. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Kau tahu aku suka sekali mendengarkan musik keras-keras di dalam mobilmu..."

Jongin melirih di akhir kalimat. Tak menduga jika Sehun hanya akan terdiam dan memejamkan mata seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia menunggu reaksi Sehun yang terganggu dan kesal dengan perilakunya yang menjengkelkan. Ia suka membuat lelaki itu menaruh perhatian seluruhnya padanya meskipun hanya perasaan kesal. Ia suka menarik perhatian lelaki itu walaupun ia harus terkena bentakan atau pukulan di kepala. Tak masalah. Ia hanya ingin Sehun memperhatikannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu tapi Sehun masih tetap terdiam. Maka ia melepas self belt dan menendang dasboard mobil agar lelaki itu menaruh perhatian padanya namun tidak. Sehun masih bergeming disana.

"Baiklah! Oh Sehun! aku benar-benar minta maaf kali ini! aku-" Jongin terkesiap kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Di detik selanjutnya tubuhnya sudah berada di atas pangkuan Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya lamat-lamat disertai desisan pelan dari sela mulutnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Kim Jongin." Jongin memejamkan mata dengan jantung berdentum secepat pacuan kuda saat Sehun membenamkan wajah di lehernya. Lelaki itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam disana.

"Wangi parfummu.. aku sungguh menyukainya."

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher sang paman serta menekan kepala belakang miliknya agar Sehun bisa menghirup wangi parfumnya dalam-dalam.

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Memang Sehun yang membenamkan wajah serta mendekap pinggangnya erat adalah impiannya sejak dulu, tapi ia tak tahu hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini. Berawal dengan ciuman memabukkan di pagi hari, tak disangka sang paman yang dicintainya akan berbuat hal sejauh ini padanya.

Ia nyaris saja menangis karena apa yang diimpikannya sedari dulu menjadi kenyataan. Tak apa jika Sehun melakukan ini hanya untuk nafsunya atau hanya terpikat sementara padanya. Jongin hanya berharap suatu saat nanti sang paman akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yaitu cinta. Cinta secara harfiah yang menyiratkan suara perasaan. Cinta dalam arti kasih lebih.

Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun menjauh. Mendapatkan lelaki itu mengerang tak terima dan tengah menatapnya dengan mata terpenuhi sesuatu. Maka ia balas menatap retina mempesona itu dengan segenap perasaan yang ia punya. Berharap sang paman bisa paham, mengerti dan tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Paman.." Jongin melirih seraya menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajah. Ia membiarkan Sehun menyudul hidungnya sebelum mengecup sudut bibirnya. Tatapan mereka yang masih terjalin membuat sang pemuda dengan paras bak dewa memerah di telinga sedangkan yang di tatap membiaskan rona dipipinya.

Detakan jantung mereka yang cepat hanya bisa di rasakan oleh masing-masing. Sehun dengan berani menatap keseluruhan wajah milik sang keponakan sebelum semakin mendekatkan wajah. Napas Jongin yang beraroma mint membuatnya memejamkan mata. Bak magnet bibirnya mencari bibir penuh sang keponakan. Mempunyai keinginan untuk dapat merasakan kembali candunya bibir merah menggoda milik Jongin.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang ramping milik pemuda berkulit _tan_ lalu ciuman memabukkan pagi itu pun terulang kembali. Ia memiringkan wajah dan melumat bibir Jongin sedalam yang ia bisa. Melampiaskan keinginanannya di dalam ciuman itu. Ia membiarkan panasnya napas mereka saling beradu. Kedua tangan sang keponakkan pun semakin mengalung erat di lehernya.

Sehun tak peduli jika ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka di luar sana, ia hanya ingin merasakan kembali manisnya bibir Jongin serta memabukkannya balasan ciuman lelaki itu. Jongin yang menekan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka membuat desir darahnya memanas. Sehun menemukan rongga dadanya terpenuhi sesuatu dan hampir saja meledak. Serta dirinya yang menginginkan lebih dari ciuman dalam dan memabukkan ini.

"Mmh- Pa-man."

Lelaki dengan paras bak dewa itu mengerang dalam saat sang keponakan mendesah pelan. Ia kembali melumat bibir Jongin secara berulang dan lelaki itu membalas sama dalamnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah begitu juga udara di dalam mobil terasa sesak. Suara ciuman basah mereka terdengar jelas di telingannya membuat rongga dadanya terasa semakin ingin meledak.

Sehun melarikan ciumannya pada leher milik sang keponakan namun detik itu juga dia mengerang keras saat Jongin tiba-tiba meloncat dari pangkuannya dan duduk di kursinya kembali. Ciuman mereka terlepas paksa begitu pula dengan pelukannya di pinggang ramping milik lelaki itu.

"Kim Jongin!."

Tanpa sadar Sehun memekik dengan tatapan tajam pada sang keponakan. Sedangkan Jongin tertawa jenaka seraya menghapus saliva yang mengalir di dagunya. "Aku harus belajar paman! Bukankah kau ingin aku menjadi mahasiswa yang baik? Sampai jumpa di rumah!."

Jongin masih tertawa jenaka dengan pipi semerah apel matang. Dadanya masih penuh dengan detakan jantung yang keras dan kuat. Begitu juga dengan darahnya yang berdesir cepat. Berniat membuka pintu mobil namun Sehun sudah menarik tangannya lembut terlebih dahulu. Ia pun menoleh. Mendapatkan lelaki tampan itu tengah balas menatapnya dalam dengan sejuta arti disana.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Aku menunggumu di rumah."

Jongin merasakan pipinya semakin memerah. Untuk yang pertama kalinya sang paman berbicara lembut tanpa paksaan. Ia pun mengangguk pelan seraya mengelus lembut punggung tangan Sehun penuh afeksi.

"Aku tak berjanji paman, tapi aku akan berusaha akan pulang cepat." Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecup sudut bibir Sehun sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali. Saat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas serta Jongin yang keluar dari mobilnya Sehun hanya mampu terdiam dengan seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Merasakan dadanya semakin terasa penuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Sehun tak menemukan Jongin menuruti keinginannya untuk pulang cepat. Lelaki itu mengabaikan keinginannya untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut. Buktinya sekarang sudah pukul 1 dini hari dan keponakannya itu belum pulang juga.

"Sial! Aku akan menghukummu karena kau pulang larut Kim Jongin!." Sehun memukul stir mobil seraya menatap _gps_ dan jalanan bergantian. Wonsik yang merupakan teman Jongin berkata jika sekarang keponakkannya itu sedang berada di arena balap tak jauh dari daerah Gangnam. Sehun menghubungi Wonsik tadi dan untungnya lelaki itu cepat menjawab dan berkata juga ia tidak bersama dengan Jongin.

Sehun tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jikalau ia benar-benar merasa khawatir. Bukan tentang motor yang pastinya Jongin taruhkan ataupun uang yang meski lelaki itu keluarkan untuk taruhannya di arena balap. Asal tahu saja motor dan uang itu adalah miliknya yang dikuasai sang keponakkan atas izin sang _noona_.

Yang ia khawatirkan adalah keselamatan Jongin sendiri. Walaupun Jongin sudah seringkali mengikuti arena balap mematikan itu, tetap saja hal yang terjadi dimasa depan tak ada yang tahu. Sehun hanya takut Jongin celaka, jika itu terjadi Sehun akan merasa bersalah sampai mati karena ia tak mampu menjaga sang keponakan dengan baik.

'Ckitttt'

Sehun membelokkan stir di tikungan menajam saat lokasi _gps_ yang ia lihat sama dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia pun memakirkan mobilnya sembarang dan bergegas turun dari sana. Secara otomatis tatapannya yang tajam mengedar kesegala arah. Menemukan banyak manusia yang tengah bersorak dengan para pembalap motor yang sudah akan memulai startnya.

Dalam sekejap tatapannya terpaku pada seseorang yang di carinya. Kim Jongin tengah bersiap mencuri start dan memacu pedal gas motor berwarna merahnya. Tak membuang waktu, Sehun berjalan cepat. Membelah lautan manusia yang tengah bersorak. Tak segan mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kim Jongin!." Sehun berteriak keras dan Jongin mendengarnya. Dengan cepat lelaki itu membuka helm yang di pakainya. Matanya yang membola semakin membola saat melihat sang paman berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Sorak para penonton tak ia dengar. Fokusnya hanya terpaku pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah sekarang.

"Pa-paman..." Jongin melirih saat Sehun menghentikan langkah tak jauh darinya. Dengan ragu ia membawa motornya ke samping. Memutuskan untuk urung mengikuti balap. Ia memberikan gestur untuk undur diri dari pertandingan saat _coach_ memandangnya penuh tanya. Lelaki itu meringis sebelum turun dari motor yang dinaikinya dan tersenyum canggung kemudian. Merasa bergetar mendapatkan tatapan tajam Sehun yang menghujam retinanya.

Jongin hanya mampu terdiam saat Sehun berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Tatapan tajam itu masih menghujamnya begitu berani. Ia hanya pergeming saat sang paman meraih pergelangan tangannya seraya berucap. "Aku akan menghukummu."

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _btw, si fitri ini hanya ada akun di wp saja, silahkan mengunjungi dunia oranye jika berkenan :D_

 _salam hangat :D_


End file.
